MCA/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These are the warning screens from MCA Discovision, MCA Videodisc, MCA Videocassette, Inc., MCA Home Video, MCA/Universal Home Video and Universal Studios Home Video/'Universal Studios Home Entertainment'. MCA stands for Music Corporation of America. 1977-1980 This warning screen, which is from MCA DiscoVision (especially for laserdiscs), only has details, which says "LICENSED ONLY FOR NON-COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED". Especially the white text (in Impact font) on a black background. As seen on laserdiscs, such as Jaws (1975), American Graffiti (1973) and others. 1980-1991 Universal_1980_Warning_A.jpg|MCA Warning Screen (Videocassette version) Universal_1980_Warning_B.jpg|MCA Warning Screen (Videodisc version} This warning screen from MCA Videocassette, Inc., MCA DiscoVision, MCA Videodisc, MCA Home Video and MCA/Universal Home Video. The word, "'WARNING", which has red bold text in sans-serif font, looks eyesore. Those details, which were below the word "WARNING", are white text in sans-serif font. For the laserdisc variant, instead of the words'' ''"videocassette" and "cassette", they say "videodisc" and "disc". This warning screen has also been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment (especially for MCA/Universal eras) and KVC Home Video. As seen, on VHS tapes, Betamax tapes and laserdiscs, such as Jaws (1975), Car Wash (1976), Jaws 2 (1978), Coal Miner's Daughter (1980), The Funhouse (1981), An American Werewolf in London (1981), Halloween II (1981), The Thing (1982), Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982), E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982), Conan the Barbarian (1982), Cat People (1982), Psycho II (1983), Jaws 3 (aka Jaws 3D) (1983), Private School (1983), Scarface (1983), Going Berserk (1983), Dr. Detroit (1983), Firestarter (1984), Sixteen Candles (1984), Conan the Destroyer (1984), Dune (1984), Tank (1984), The Last Starfighter (1984), Fletch (1985), Back to the Future (1985), Brewster's Millions (1985), The Breakfast Club (1985), Weird Science (1985), An American Tail (1986), The Money Pit' (1986), Psycho III (1986), Batteries Not Included (1987), Harry and the Hendersons (1987), Dragnet (1987), Jaws: The Revenge (1987), Cry Freedom (1987), Prince of Darkness (1987), They Live (1988), Twins (1988), The Serpent and the Rainbow (1987/1988), Biloxi Blues (1988), The Land Before Time (1988), Always (1989), Shocker (1989), Fletch Lives (1989), The 'Burbs (1989), Back to the Future: Part II (1989), The Wizard (1989), Renegades (1989), The Return of the Musketeers (1989), Bird on a Wire (1990), Tremors (1989/1990), The Guardian (1990), Ghost Dad (1990), Jetsons: The Movie (1990), Cry-Baby (1990), Darkman (1990) and others. 1991-2005 Universal_1991_Warning_A.jpg|MCA/Universal Warning screen (Videocassette version) Universal_1991_Warning_B.jpg|MCA/Universal Warning Screen (Videodisc & DVD variant) The warning screen from MCA/Universal Home Video. Universal Studios Home Video/Universal Studios Home Entertainment, looks the same as the previous warning screen, but in a different way. For laserdisc variant, instead of the words "videocassette" and "cassette", they say "videodisc" and "disc". This warning screen has also been used for DreamWorks Home Entertainment, Trimark Home Video (now Lionsgate Home Entertainment) and GoodTimes Home Entertainment (especially for MCA/Universal eras). As seen on VHS tapes, laserdiscs and DVDs, such as Halloween II (1981), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Field of Dreams (1989), Renegades (1989), Child's Play 2 (1990), Back to the Future: Part III (1990), Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990), Kindergarten Cop (1990), The People Under the Stairs (1991), Cape Fear (1991), Somebody Has to Shoot the Picture (1990), The Hard Way (1991), An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991), Child's Play 3 (1991), Far and Away (1992), Army of Darkness (1992), We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993), Jurassic Park (1993), The River Wild (1994), The Flintstones (1994), Street Fighter (1994), Babe (1995), Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1994/1995), 12 Monkeys (1995), Waterworld (1995), Mallrats (1995), Apollo 13 (1995), Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain (1995), Casper (1995), The Nutty Professor (1996), Daylight (1996), Darkman III: Die Darkman Die (1995/1996), Tremors 2: Aftershocks (1996), Fear (1996), Dante's Peak (1997), Liar Liar (1997), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), A Simple Wish (1997), Leave it to Beaver (1997), The Jackal (1997), Psycho' (1998), Out of Sight (1998), Babe: Pig in the City (1998), Bride of Chucky (1998), The Mummy (1999), Mystery Men (1999), Patch Adams (1998/1999), EDtv (1999), Notting Hill (1999), Dudley Do-Right (1999), Virus (1999), Life (1999), American Pie (1999), The Bone Collector (1999), End of Days (1999), Erin Brockovich (2000), Pitch Black (2000), The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000), Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000), The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000), Loving Jezebel (1999), Billy Elliot (2000), Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), Jurassic Park III (2001), Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001), The Caveman's Valentine (2001), The Mummy Returns (2001), Beautiful Creatures (2001), Tremors 3: Back to Perfection (2001), Possession (2002), About a Boy (2002), Ali G Indahouse (2002), Dragonfly (2002), Big Fat Liar (2002), Johnny English (2003), Hulk (2003), Bruce Almighty (2003), The Cat in the Hat (2003), Love Actually (2003), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Tremors 4: The Legend Begins (2003/2004), Wimbledon (2004), and others. 2005-2012 The FBI Anti-Piracy Warning screen from Universal Studios Home Entertainment. As seen on DVDs and Blu-rays, such as Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004), Seed of Chucky (2004), Ray (2004), Shaun of the Dead (2004), Doom (2005), Kicking and Screaming (2005), White Noise (2005), Miami Vice (2006), Curious George (2006), Knocked Up (2007), I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007), Hot Fuzz (2007), White Noise 2: The Light (2007), Balls of Fury (2007), Evan Almighty (2007), The Tale of Despereaux (2008), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Land of the Lost (2009), Drag me to H*** (2009), Leap Year (2010) Get Him to the Greek (2010), Despicable Me (2010) Devil (2010), Hanna (2011), and others. 2012-present CTSP_FBI_Anti_Piracy_Warning_Screen_2b.jpg| CTSP_FBI_Anti_Piracy_Warning_Screen_2a.jpg| The warning for Universal Studios Home Entertainment is the same as the Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning from 2012, but flipped over: FBI Anti-Piracy Warning and U.S. Homeland Security Investigations is Part 1 and Part 2 is National Intelligence Property Rights Coordination Center. As seen on DVDs and Blu-rays, such as Wanderlust (2012), The Lorax (2012), Battleship (2012), Ted (2012), This is 40 (2012), Oblivion (2013), The World's End (2013), Curse of Chucky (2013), Despicable Me 2 (2013), and others. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1999-2002 POLYGRAM_WARNING_SCREEN.png UNIVERSAL_WARNING_VARIANT_2000.png Warning: Same as the PolyGram Warning. Variant: Sometimes on rental releases the text is in Arial font. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Seen on Universal VHS and DVD releases from 1999 to 2002. Examples are Guest House Pardiso, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, The Mummy, Bridget Jones' Diary, The Mummy Returns and Jurassic Park III. It can be seen on DreamWorks for examples: Shrek and The Terminal, Channel Five, Abbey Home Entertainment, and PolyGram Releases in the UK. Scare Factor: None. 2002-present Copyright_Notice_2001_Warning_Screen.png COPYRIGHT_NOTICE_ALTERNATIVE_VARIANT.png COPYRIGHT_NOTICE_ALTERNATIVE_VARIANT_2.png Warning: The warning in Arial Black with "COPYRIGHT NOTICE" on the top fades in, and after 20 seconds it fades out. Variants: *On some releases, the text spacing is altered. *On some DVD releases, the font is thinner. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Seen on Universal releases from 2002 to present for examples: About a Boy and Thunderbirds. It can be seen on DreamWorks releases in the UK for examples: The Cat in the Hat, The Ring, and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. It can be seen on Abbey Home Media DVDs. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:Comcast Corporation Category:FBI Warning Screen